The Potter Twins
by Littleakmonster
Summary: When Harry and his twin Isabelle find each other and their mum things get odd. Living with some odd relations and full knowledge of you father, who happens not to know, things are never normal. Chapter 14 up.
1. Prologue

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Prologue**

Dumbledore sat contemplating in his office. He had just seen to having the Potters killed. Sadly his imperioed Voldemort failed to kill the dratted Potter twins. The more he thought about the situation he realized that this could help him. Immediately he went around preforming memory charms on anyone who knew about Miss Isabelle Potter. Later he brought the young girl to an orphanage and ordered Hagrid to take young Harry Potter, who after that night would be known as the Boy-Who-Lived through out the wizarding world, to his aunts and uncles house where they would teach the boy what he was worth. He would have a weapon in this war, and would make sure that the fake prophecy that Professor Trelawney spoke of came true. For the last time that night he smiled.


	2. Relations

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 1. Relations**

Harry had been at the Dursleys for as long as he remembered. He had once asked what happened to his parents. "They died in a car crash" was all his aunt Petunia would say. He didn't believe her though, she was gossiper that knew almost nothing and spoke through lies. He also detested his uncle, Vernon and his fat cousin Dudley. He thought of all the pain he could bring to the people he had to call family, as he pulled a spider off his sock. He was used to spiders cause he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It was then he realized he was 10 that day, sighing he went to the kitchen to cook to avoid being hit by his uncle.

After breakfast (which he didn't get) he was given a list of chores which he starting to do. When he was weeding the garden a small girl with silky black hair and cold black eyes with green flecks came over to say hello. He jumped in surprise as she spoke to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said before gasping. He looked up at her and gasped too. They looked incredibly similar. The only difference (besides gender) was that his hair was messier and his eyes were the exact opposite of hers.

"Hi" Harry replied coming back to his senses. She smiled at him also coming to her wits and bent down to help him with the weeding. "Oh, you don't have to if my aunt finds out she will beat us" he said though he liked the girl.

"Oh don't be silly I have to do this at the orphanage…"she said trailing off muttering, "at least you have an aunt and uncle."

"Oh I'm not lucky I would rather live at an orphanage than with them, they hit me, and lock me in a cupboard" his voice was tinged with hate, we should run away he thought when they young girl gasped again.

"You want to run away also!" she exclaimed,

"wait how did you know what I was thinking" he asked surprised.

"Oh I have always been able to read peoples thoughts," she said waving the surprise off "what about you?" Harry thought for a little while before replying,

"well I can tell when people are lying and sometimes I get peoples brief thoughts. Wow I thought I was a freak."

"You are NOT a freak," she yelled at him for thinking such silly things when they both heard his aunt coming to yell at him.

The two twins grinned thinking along the same lines. Petunia stomped outside to deal with the brat when she heard the scream. She screamed when she saw her dratted nephew with a girl who looked like him. She paled at the smirks passing between the two 10 year olds. 10 minutes later Harry was gone and she was 745€ poorer, who had to deal with an angry Vernon, and Dudley.

The two children went to a secluded part of a park to talk. They learned that they had a lot in common, from their bad living situations to have the same birthday. They came to the same idea at the same time "Are we twins?" they asked at the same time before bursting out laughing. The both quieted down upon seeing odd looks from people in the park.

"Well if we are twins why were we separated?" Isabelle, Harry now knew asked.

"Maybe they thought we would be better off this way" Harry shrugged not really knowing the answer. The twins quickly found that each of them could do odd things when they wanted something to happen or were having extreme emotions.

They whispered about it when a Young redhead walked up to them. "Harry, Isabelle" she asked quietly. Both kids whirled around and immediately knew to believe what she said upon reading her emotions. The lady looked shocked than burst into tears and gave them tight hugs.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked trying not to be rude; he found he got in less trouble that way.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Lily Evans and I'm your mum." Both kids gaped at her before sighing

"Then why don't we live with you" the young girl spat.

"I'm a witch and during a war was killed but I made a deal with death and life to allow me to live again" Lily explained what had happened.

The two kids looked at each other having a silent conversation before turning to the redhead witch

"we think your telling the truth" one started

"but we want proof" the other finished smiling.

"Ok hold onto my arms we are going to apparate. Its like teleporting in a sense" she explained upon seeing the confused looks. Both kids did before feeling an odd sensation in their stomachs.

Lily held them tight as they landed preventing them from falling and cast spells on her and Harry to make them look different.

"Oh one second" Isabelle said before Lily could cast any charms on her. Concentrating she imagined herself with Sandy colored hair and brown eyes, when she opened her eyes she had changed. Both Lily and Harry looked impressed

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Lily exclaimed explaining the term to the kids.

"Hey I can do that too," Harry piped up hoping they talked to him, both had seemed nice.

"Here one second I want to see" Lily said smiling as she took off the charms. A minute later there were a different twins standing in front of her so she grabbed their hands and started off.

Soon they reached Gringotts, which was run by goblins much to the amazement of the twins. "Wow" Harry breathed as they entered a large room with gold furnishings. Three bowls sat on the floor with a blue liquid inside of them. Isabelle felt sick she hoped they didn't have to drink them. Luckily she didn't all they had to do was but three drops of blood in it. Each grabbed a small dagger and made a small cut on a finger. After three drops fell into the bowls the cuts healed surprising the young twins again. They sat in the room talking, learning about each other, when a goblin gave them a piece of parchment with their magical abilities and heritage on it. Lily who had never taken the time to do the test was shocked to see that she came from a family of squibs and was the heir to Slytherin. Masking her face she was surprised when he occulumency barriers failed and that two kids were what did it. "Why are you nervous?" they asked not seeing the surprise flit across her face.

"Oh just surprised by my heritage, I didn't know parts of it." She replied vaguely still digesting the information. Both kids say that and looked at their respective papers.

_Isabelle Snape_

_Parents: Lily (Slytherin) Evans—Pureblood, and Severus Snape—Half-blood_

_Siblings—Harry James Potter a.k.a Harry Snape_

_Magical Abilities_

_Animagnus— Pygmy Owl, Green Vine Snake (magical), others may occur_

_Metamorphmagus— 10/10_

_Parseltongue—8/10_

_Flying—3/10_

_Legilemency—Natural_

_Occulemency—Natural_

_Magical Resistanc— 7/10_

_Light Magic—6/10_

_Dark Magic—8/10_

_Creature—Animagnus, Veela_

_Harry James Potter a.k.a Harry Snape_

_Parents: Lily (Slytherin) Evans—Pureblood, and Severus Snape—Half-blood_

_Siblings—Isabelle Snape_

_Magical Abilities_

_Animagnus— Raven, Eastern Green Mamba (magical), others may occur_

_Metamorphmagus—8/10_

_Parseltongue—10/10_

_Flying—3/10_

_Legilemency—Natural_

_Occulemency—Natural_

_Magical Resistance— 8/10_

_Light Magic—7/10_

_Dark Magic—7/10_

_Creature—Animagnus, Veela_

"MUM!" both kids shouted giving their mother a big hug. The witch hugged them tightly running her fingers through her hair. "

May I see your papers" she asked receiving them promptly. So their Severus's she mused over the thought. "No, you cannot meet your father yet" she said immediately knowing that's what they would ask.

"Why does mine give me two names" Harry asked confused how could someone have two different names (not like nicknames.) Their mother sighed

"I married a man named James Potter shortly after breaking off my relationship with your father. When you were born we thought you were James kids." Both kids looked crestfallen that their father didn't they were his.

"Will we get to let him know?" Isabelle asked.

"Later you may tell him. Now we need to meet someone related to me," Lily said standing up. She bought an owl and they named her Hedwig and sent a note off to their relation.


	3. Imperious

**The "Potter" Twins **

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 2. Imperious **

The small family bid goodbye to the goblins thanking them and set off. Both kids were ecstatic that they had a family but disappointed that they couldn't meet their father. The group moved to an appartation point and disappeared.

Lily couldn't believe her heritage. She was related to Voldemort…and was by his terms better than him. She supposed that's where she would take the kids, their was no where else to go.

They appeared at Riddle manor and both kids ran to the door and knocked. Lily hung back ready to protect her kids.

"Do you think he will be nice?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but mum is nervous" Isabelle replied while trying to contain her excitement. The twins continued to whisper hurriedly to each other while they waited.

Voldemort jumped in surprise, there was knocking at manors door. He slowly got up and went to answer. This shouldn't be possible he thought, to even get through the wards they would have to be related to me. Before reaching the door an owl burst through a small open window and dropped a note then departing. Voldemort checked the note for curses but there was nothing so he looked at it.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_ I know this will be hard to believe but please do. I have two kids and apparently a pureblood witch whose family is a line of squibs related to Salazar Slytherin. We have nowhere to go and will be dropping by. Look at the pieces of parchment enclosed to see proof. _

_ ~Lily "Evans" Slytherin_

Voldemort looked at the letter in amazement. Didn't he kill the mud… pureblood witch? Walking to the door he say two kids and his supposed to be dead cousin standing there. He sighed and fought the feeling to kill them and instead opened the door and let them in.

"Er…umm, I believe I'm related to you, and they (points at the twins) wanted to meet their relations so we came" Lily said fearing for her life. Voldemort twitched fighting the urge to be done with them. "I I I avada kevadra'd you" He said stunned.

"Mum made a deal with death" Harry chirped looking up.

"Why are you cursed" Isabelle asked.

"WHAT, how can I be cursed" the snake like man screeched,

"you have a mind control curse on you" she stated looking directly at his blood-red eyes. "Liber quae animus"(free the mind) the witch murmured,

"Harry, Isabelle on stand in a triangle around Voldemort please." Both kids complied and Voldemort twitched not liking the positioning of the people.

"Each of you say liber quae animus and direct you words at him" she instructed "LIBER QUAE ANIMUS" Harry screamed at the tall man

"LIBER QUAE ANIMUS" Isabelle followed and lastly Lily also screamed

"LIBER QUAE ANIMUS" pointing her wand at her cousin. A soft blue light surrounded Voldemort expanding before recoiling back into him.

Thud, Voldemort fell scaring the kids. "Mum will he be ok?" Harry asked concern laced in his voice. The twins stared at the man who they realized looked very different. Voldemort stirred making the onlookers jump. Suddenly he burst into tears, the redhead went over and rubbed his back. This man the evil dark lord hadn't been acting of his own accord. The killings weren't done consciously and she felt bad for him.

"Voldemort?" she softly asked,

"Tom, please call me Tom" he replied looking up. It was the happiest time of his and two others life's at that moment. The twins ran up to the man hugging him. At that moment life was ok, they had family.


	4. Dumbledore's Thoughts

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

Sorry this is so short, a longer chapter should be up soon.

**Chapter 3. Dumbledore's Thoughts **

Dumbledore stood up pacing. The blood wards around the Dursleys had fallen. The Dursleys were still sending him letters saying that everything was fine with the boy, so he must still be there. He sat down defeated unable to comprehend what was wrong them. Sighing he decided that he would send Hagrid to tell the boy about the wizard world when he was 11. That was it he must keep his weapon under control, this if planned carefully would b ok.


	5. Letters

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 4. Letters**

It had been a year since the odd family found one another. Tom felt free for the first time in his life. He liked that he had family, and couldn't believe that Dumbleore had done that to him. He still did believe some of what "he" was fighting for, just not how he had gone around killing. Lily had remained a secret along with the twins. They knew that the wizarding world would panic if they found their "savior" living with the most feared dark lord. Not that she believed her cousin was evil, Dumbledore was. The twins had also hung around the manor. They were isolated from the rest of the world as themselves, though sometimes they traveled in disguise.

"Isabelle, we got Hogwarts letters!" Harry screamed running through the manor. It was the kids 11th birthday and they were extremely excited.

"I wanna see" Isabelle said as she ran out from her room. The both ran looking for each other CRASH. The adults surveyed the scene and started laughing. In their haste they ran into one another and were sprawled on the floor. "Sorry" both kids said simultaneously as Isabelle grabbed her respective letter.

"Open them" Tom prompted them.

_Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Isabelle Snape_

_We are pleases to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a lit of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Uniform**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed (black) hat for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar0_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forcers: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (peweter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass r crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter (Snape)_

_We are pleases to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a lit of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Uniform**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed (black) hat for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar0_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forcers: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (peweter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass r crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Hey mum, did you notice that the authors names match the subject they wrote about" Isabelle asked after reading through. Harry didn't care though he wanted a wand

"When can I get a wand?" He asked his Uncle Tom trying not to jump around. The adults smiled sadly. "For

one day we are sending you back to the Dursleys" they explained

"WHAT, why? I mean they were horrible," a horrified Harry sputtered.

"I don't want Dumbledore to know about our little family" Tom spat "Right now he thinks I will come back and fight, he will be using you Harry as his weapon. Use all the nonsense Boy-Who-Lived stuff." Harry mutely nodded as Isabelle grabbed his hand.

"What about me?" She asked while silently comforting Harry. Lily sighed, they were so close, and with them gone it was like losing half her family. Tom put his hand on her shoulder

"You will go with Harry, be ready in half and hour." Both kids slowly trudged out of the room wondering what idiot they would try to explain to them the wizarding world. At this thought they smiled.


	6. The Keeper of the Keys

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

_Sorry I can't do Hagrid's accent. _

**Chapter 5 The Keeper of the Keys and a Lady Meet the Dursleys**

"YOU BOY" the fat man screamed seeing Harry at the door.

"Yes me dear uncle" Harry smirked and Isabelle stepped up

"Hello sir" she said trying not to laugh.

"WHA BU BU BUT YOU LEFT" his anger showing.

"Yes and now I'm back" Harry sent a scathing look towards him. Tom and Lily who where enjoying watching the scene looked at the time and stepped up behind the kids.

"Hello Vernon" Lily sneered making him go white.

"Petunia" the whale managed to gasp out. Soon a lady resembling a horse appeared. She turned just as white allowing the magical beings to enter the house.

"Lily you and your good for nothing husband died" Petunia said

"Oh yeah I died but I didn't like it so I'm back" the small family sat on a couch. The Dursleys sputtered unable to speak when Tom started to speak.

"You will house the kids for today and will act like you know them. Treat them well, also if people ask about Isabelle than you can say that she met Harry at school and you adopted her" he then said something no one could here "these are the adoption papers you will show anyone who comes asking about her." The Dursleys were cowering in fear when the red-eyed man stood up. The two adults said goodbye and apparated out leaving the flabbergasted relatives behind.

Knocking on the door made the Dursleys jump. "Stay here don't blow anything up" Vernon managed to choke out as he surprisingly went to open the door." Vernon screamed and tried to close the door when he saw a tall gruff looking man.

"Not so fast Dursley" The man said also pushing past Vernon.

"Hello Harry, its been a long time since I last saw you" He sat facing the two children. "And who are you?" he asked Isabelle.

"I'm Isabelle nice to meet you…ummm who are you?" She questioned even though they knew perfectly who he was.

"Ahh straight to the point, my name is Hagrid, I work at Hogwarts…you know about Hogwarts right?" Hagrid said as the two kids smirked.

"Er no?" Harry replied and the two kids looked as innocent as possible. Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry" Isabelle said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid turning to the Dursleys who started towards the kitchen "its them who should be sorry, I know you got your letter but I never thought that they wouldn't explain it, don't you wonder where your parents learned it all."

"All what" Harry said clearly enjoying the show.

"ALL WHAT you wait just one second" he thundered "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE DONT KNOW ANYTHING" the giant ranted towering over the Dursley family who had recently entered to room.

"I know things," Harry said defending himself.

"I do too," Isabelle pouted.

"I'm talking about your world, our world." Hagrid had calmed down a bit.

"What" the two kids cocked an eyebrow.

"Harry you're a wizard" He breathed deeply trying to control his rage. "Anyways your parents…you are famous"

"That can't be—I think you got the wrong person," Harry gasped.

'Really nothing odd happens around ya" Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh "see I told you" Hagrid announced.

"Err Hagrid what happened to my parents?" Harry asked, "Also what about Isabelle, I'm not leaving her"

"Hagrid looked sad then started with the tale of Voldemort. "And somehow he couldn't kill you Harry, that's why you're famous. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you" He looked at Harry in admiration, respect burning in his eyes.

"What about Isabelle" Harry insisted when their was another knock on the door. A terrified Vernon went to answer it and screamed when he say a stern lady in emerald robes on the doorstep.

"Oh, hello Minerva" Hagrid greeted the lady. Minerva walked in and gasped before hugging Harry.

"Oh Harry its been a long time since I saw you." She almost cried upon seeing the savior. Then she turned her attention to Isabelle "I suppose you heard what Hagrid had to say to Harry" she inquired.

"Yes" "Ok then I expect to see you two on September 1st. To get to platform 9-¾ just walk towards the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, you will go through the wall. Just be sure to be there plenty early." And with that she swept out of the house. Hagrid asked them if they wanted him to take them to Diagon Alley. Which they politely declined. He then made towards the door not sensing the silent laughter shared by the two kids.


	7. Dumbledore's Thoughts 2

**Chapter 6 Dumbledore's Thoughts 2**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

Upon receiving Hagrid and Minerva's assessment of the weapon, Dumbledore was confused. Not that he would ever admit that. Also damn that girl, she was not supposed to meet Harry until after he had friends. Also why had they refused Hagrid's assistance to Diagon Alley, the only way they wouldn't want help would be if they had been there before. Albus was mindlessly petting his phoniex Fawkes telling the bird about this problem. When a loud trill emmited from the bird and in a burst of flame was gone. Dumbledore was more than shocked, his familiar hadn't ever trilled at him, what was wrong, maybe Fawkes was also upset that plans weren't going smoothly. Yes that was it, smiling he went down to the great hall for breakfast.


	8. Dinner & Diagon Alley

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 7 Dinner and Diagon Alley**

After calming down the twins wandlessly apparated back to Riddle Manor. "Hi mum, Uncle Tom" they called up the stairs as they went to their respectable rooms. Changing out of muggle clothing Harry sighed going back to those despicable people was horrible. But he supposed that it couldn't be helped, the old coot needed to believe that Harry was under his control. He then realized that it was good that he was a natural occulems because he couldn't let the nosy headmaster know about his life.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Isabelle bounded into the room. "Don't be down, the Dursleys cannot hurt you again, mum, Tom, and I won't let them" She read his emotions.

"Yeah things will be better, hey do you think that once we have wands we can stop working on this wandless stuff, it makes me tired" Harry complained

"No, I don't think so" the a man entered the room. Harry pouted as his family laughed.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Isabelle asked trying not to bounce with excitement, looking her age for once.

"We can go tomorrow before the crowds go the last week," Their mum answered before telling them to get ready for dinner.

"We are having the Malfoy's over so _behave_"

"Of course mum" they answered solemnly "Brats" Isabelle thought Tom muttered as they left the room. "You know you love us" she called to the retreating figure.

"Hello Cissi, Lucius" Lily greeted her old friends thoroughly startling them. "

Lils you died, I mean Voldemort killed you…WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE DARK LORDS HOUSE" Narcissa broke from her pureblood mask. All Lily could do was smile and invite them in.

Tom followed Harry and Isabelle who were doing their best to annoy him, much to the Malfoys amusement. But immediately ceased upon their mums glare.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa" Tom greeted them walking towards the table with upmost grace. Draco tried to disguise his shock and fear. "No need to fear young Draco" He said sitting next to his cousin on a couch.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Narcissa timidly asked fearing the Dark Lords wrath. Which to her surprise didn't come, a small smile appeared on his lips as if mocking her confusion. Lily seeing that the snake man wasn't offering any answers started her tale.

"And we have been living here since" She finished smirking at the astonished face of Lucius.

"So the wizard worlds supposed savior is living with the man he_ defeated_,"

"Yes Lucius, thanks for pointing out the obvious" Tom drawled. The adults continued to talk about how they should present themselves in the war, Lily, and other Dark Lord objectives.

The children on the other hand were talking up a storm. The twins who had never talked with others their own age were ecstatic to meet Draco. Draco was also happy to meet people his age who had brains. But you would never know by looing at them. They all held a distinct presence and kept calm almost unreadable exteriors. "When are you going to Diagon Alley?" Draco inquired

"tomorrow, I will ask if you may come with us" Isabelle answered.

After a long night of talking the Slytherin family bid the Malfoy's goodbye. "Off to bed, you need to be prepared for tomorrow"

"Yes, mother" the twins said before kissing her cheeks and splitting to their respective rooms.

The following morning neither child could contain their glee. This greatly annoyed Tom, who was trying to get all of his dark order papers together. "If you can't sit…" he let the threat hang, the two paled and froze before quietly leaving the room.

"I don't wanna get in trouble, lets go get ready" Isabelle whispered slightly scared.

"Sounds good". Both still fearing Tom's wrath.

"Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" the twins greeted as Isabelle dropped into a small curtsey. The pureblood family smiled at the manners. After a moment or two, Tom and Lily appeared (Lily and Tom are under glamour) and the group set off. Harry was marveled at all the people, shops, and creatures as they walked towards Madam Malkins. Upon reaching their destination Lucius crossed the street to a bookstore asking Tom to join him, and the mothers went off towards Ollivanders store in a useless attempt at getting wands for the kids.

"Hello dearies" a lady asked bustling by. The trio just sneered. "off to Hogwarts I presume wait just a second while I finish this boy up."

As they reached to back of the shop they saw a lean and gangly redhead. "Hello " the boy said "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" Isabelle said haughtily playing the perfect pureblood. The boy didn't seem to realize the almost purebloods didn't like him. And with a change of subject

"Do you have a broom" he asked

"Of course we do" Harry rolled his eyes "do you play quidittch" Harry then asked pleased to see a blush of embarrassment creep onto the cheeks of the boy.

"no, first years aren't allowed" the boy answered quickly recovering his pride

"Oh my father says it's a crime not to play, I think I will smuggle a broom in" Draco drawled but before either side could do anything the boys family paid and left.

"Thank god, he's gone" Draco complained "he didn't have any manners, I bet he likes mudbloods" "Draco" Isabelle's warning tone shut him up "I thought I told you not to call people that despicable word, I may not like them but many have more magic than the purebloods and can be useful." Harry inwardly smiled silently laughing at the twos bickering.

After leaving Flourish & Blotts (a bookstore) the family which had met up set off towards Ollivanders. This had the kids on their toes trying not to appear too excited. Upon reaching the shop the twins halted amazed to feel the magic crackling in the air. Draco looked behind him surprised to see his friends standing in the middle of the street. "You guys c'mon" shaken from their stupor the twins hurried to catch up attempting to ignore the prickling of magic on their necks. Everyone jumped as they heard something move behind them, only to reveal an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through he gloom of the shop.

"Ahh yes" said the man "I thought I would be seeing you soon. Harry Potter" seemingly oblivious to the other occupants. "You have your mothers eyes" his eyes flicked towards Lily as if he knew the disguised lady was her. " Her wand ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work" and with that he pulled out the wand and handed it to Lily "Don't lose it again" he warned before turning towards the Malfoys, surprising all of the rooms occupants. "Which is your wand hand?" he questioned previous conversation forgotten. Soon Draco had a wand, 9 inches, blackthorn. He turned towards the twins fixing them with a stare that seemed to go through them. Both tried many wands, every one to be snatched out of their hands. The adults worried "it was rare for a custom wand to be needed but Ollivander assured them that a wand would be found. Harry felt foolish waving the sticks around with nothing occurring. Ollivander after many failed attempts scurried to the back once more almost jumping. The adults smiled amused at the odd man. Soon he returned with two small slender boxes. He handed one to each twin. Before even opening the boxes each smiled feeling the magic, they knew that they would be the wands.

Paying they left the shop each twin cradling their new 12 inch wands one Monterillo and bocote with the other a phoenix feather and Holly. Tom was amazed; their wands were some of the strongest out there. Harry and him had twin wands, now that was something different, he once again thought of the prophecy. Even more surprising was Isabelle's her wand contained a basilisk fang, a serpents scale, and surprisingly a griffin claw. This puzzled him how could she control a wand with both the dark and light magic infusing it.


	9. Off to Hogwarts

**The "Potter" Twins**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

_The italics are going to represent parseltounge from now on. Though sometimes other things might be in italics, but it should be obvious when its parseltounge compared to stressing something important like a document. _

**Chapter 8. Off to Hogwarts**

"Can't we just floo there" Harry complained. He didn't happen to like muggle London very much.

"No we will go through London to the station" the finality of the tone ended his escape.

"I wonder who was sent to get me through the barrier, I bet that I wasn't supposed to know but McGonagall told us how to do it." Lily smiled lost in memories

"Probably Mrs. Weasley, Molly's motherly towards everyone and they could be in muggle London without it being odd" she mused

"Why wouldn't it be odd?" Tom was confused, she was a pureblood even if she was a blood traitor.

"Arthur her husband has an obsession with muggle things which annoys her, they could pass it off as something Arthur wanted to do without being suspicious" Lily explained before putting on her glamour followed by Tom.

They reached the station plenty early and the Weasley's weren't in sight. "I suppose we're too early according to Dumbles" Tom noted before walking through the barrier.

"Mum I look fine stop worrying" Isabelle exclaimed wriggling from her mums grasp. Harry looked at her and they slipped through the barrier. Lily came through a second later and smiled at the kids who were looking around in amazement. The three set off to find the red-eyed man, who they found by the Malfoy's. Draco sauntered over much to the amusement of the twins.

"Draco stop, you look like an idiot" Isabelle managed to gasp out in between laughing. Draco pouted which only set the twins off more, after a minute they regained their composure and started looking for the Weasley's to know if it was true.

"There they are" Draco waved his hand in the direction of the barrier "I think your mum was right." Isabelle looked towards the redheaded family.

"The twins seem ok, so does their younger sister" she said reading their auras.

"So not the kid we met in Madam Malkins" Harry questioned

"If you didn't have Dray as a friend you probably would be, but Dray's and his are opposites but have similar patterns and temperaments." Said boy smiled at the name making her blush.

A whistle sounded and the three boarded the train waving to their families one last time. Before finding a empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put his and Isabelle's trunks up thankful for feather-light charms. When the two Weasley twins opened the compartment.

"Ohh sorry"

"Usually this"

"Compartments empty" they said alternating words.

"Its ok, you can stay if you like" Isabelle interjected shooting Draco a glare. The twins sat and the five started a discussion about pranking the headmaster. Harry was pleasantly surprised the twins had been amazed by him at first but were acting completely normal. He supposed they realized he wasn't all that different from other 11 year olds.

All was good until the twins momentarily left and the tall, thin, gangly boy with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose entered. He showed a lot more interest in Harry now compared to when the met at the robe shop.

"Is it true" he asked "their saying Harry Potter is down in this compartment. So it's you is it?" the three friends immediately disliked the boy.

"Yes" came the cautious answer.

"The names Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron stuck his hand out , Draco sniggered but carefully covered it.

"Think my names funny do you. I know who you are father told me all about the Malfoys, dark wizards who run to their master at his beck and call" Ron sneered at the outraged look on Malfoys face.

"Please leave" Harry said kindly but rather forcefully.

"No I don't think I will, you still seem to have some candy and seeing as mines gone I think I will stay" Ron made a move to sit down when something bit him.

"OW" Ron screamed before exiting. "Thank god he's gone, his parents are total blood traitors that blindly serve the light" Draco drawled but was ignored as his friends spoke to the snake that had bit Ron. Draco panicked snakes terrified him (funny as he wants to be a slytherin) , he slowly inched away from where the grey rat snake Only when the mini Malfoy huffed did Harry take pity on him and started talking to him.

This was the scene when the twins came back along with two other first yeats

"Did I just see ickle Ronniekins leaving" George (Harry can tell them apart) asked.

"Yup, he was pretty rude to" Draco snickered before greeting the other two.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodre Nott" he introduced them to the dark twins. Isabelle pierced them with a calculating look before inclining her head to them. She then started talking to the snake once again, amazing the people who hadn't known about that. "_Hello young one" _she hissed _"Its good to meet you slytherin lady, may I bind my magic to you" the snake politely asked "yes you may young serpent. What is your name puer sepent" _she asked as the snakes magic infused itself within hers magically binding the two. The snake found its way to her shoulders and draped herself over them _"my name" it sounded like a laugh "whatever you wish it to be slytherin lady" _Isabelle smiled fondly at the grey snake. The others compartment members stared at her.

"Did that snake just become your familiar?" Fred asked with a tone of admiration seeing her nod

"that almost never happens, you must be really powerful" Blaise said and she blushed, Draco glared at Blaise seeing him smirk.

"Help me pick her name please" she was almost whining. The compartment sat thinking in silence when Draco snapped his fingers

"Alya, it means snake but its really pretty" he grinned while Isabella asked her snake if it was ok. The snake bobbed its head up and down and everyone smiled.

After eating lots of candy from the candy cart the dark aligned families sneered at the card of Dumbledore. _Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many one of the greatest wizards of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. _Harry looked towards the Weasley twins to see their reactions

"Dumbledore is odd, he used to friends with Grindlewald and no one seems to remember that" Fred stated tragically before laughing "so many people blindly follow him, even our mum is wary of him, of course with Percy loyal to the ministry and Ron following Dumbledore we are sort of trapped" George finished. Harry grinned at the resident troublemakers,

"I am glad you aren't sheep blindly following, will you be loyal to me though" Harry questioned. The said persons looked towards each other coming to a silent agreement.

"We follow you Harry wherever you end in the war" they said and were given a small token Isabelle had fashioned. "Keep this, and you will know when we want to talk to you, also if w don't end up in Gryffindor keep an eye out on them for anyone useful.

That was as far as the group got before reaching Hogwarts and bid the Weasley's goodbye.

**Please Review**

**Also Happy Holidays to everyone.**

**If you have any ideas or advice please let me know it would be greatly appreciated. **


	10. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 9. The Sorting Hat**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

"No more than four to a boat" Hagrid called to the first years while taking them to the boats. Harry, Isabelle, Draco scrambled to find a boat together when a girl with bushy hair asked if she could join them. "Hop in" Isabelle said. The large man called "Everyone in, right then—FORWARD" he screamed and they wee off. A loud chorus of "ooohs and ahhs" occurred as they went around a bend and the castle was in sight. "It's so much prettier than mum and uncle Tom explained it" Isabelle said in a dreamy voice. "What's your name?" Draco questioned the new girl. "I'm Hermione Granger" she said "nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever so surprising when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all my books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough, by the way who are you?" She said this all very quickly and the two boys looked at each other "Ravenclaw" they said and saw her smile.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" said person slightly sneered at the muggleborn. "Isabelle" Isabelle said still looking towards the castle "Harry… Potter" Harry managed to grit out hoping she didn't make a fuss. "Really it's nice to meet you" she said surprising the occupants. "You may be famous but it happened when you were little and you really didn't do anything so…" she explained her lack of amazement and got a genuine smile back from Harry.

"Are you by chance related to a Victoria Strong?" Hermione nodded "Yes, she's my grandmother" she looked towards Harry trying to figure out how he knew that. "She is a famous squib. A squib is someone born from a magical family without magic." Harry explained, "So really your not a muggle born you come from at least a squib line." He then handed her a token like the one the Weasley twins got. She smiled knowing what it was right away.

"Hey Isabelle since were descendants of all four founders what house do you think we will be placed in?" Harry asked his sister. "I don't know, it hasn't occurred before" She answered stepping out of the boat which had just docked. "Alright everyone here?" Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The doors swung open at once and Professor McGonagall stood there in emerald robes, she had a stern face and Isabelle whispered her uncle's words "she's a stickler for the rules get on her good side." "The first years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was ok Harry thought, but it wasn't as big as some of the rooms in our manor. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was to high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. "Isabelle made note of her surroundings picking out the differences from what Uncle Tom had told her.

They followed the Professor across the flagged stone floor. The trio of friends could hear the drone of the hundreds of other students that were already there. But the emerald robed witch showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The first years crowded in rather closely together than they usually have done all except the group of 6 (Blaise and Theodore had joined them) were peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start –of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"Shouldn't we already know this?" Isabelle nudged Draco who shrugged in reply before turning back towards McGonagall. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." "From favorite to least favorite" Blaise smirked "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting ceremony will start in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting." The stern witches eyes lingered on a round faced boys cloak and the prat Ron. Whilst the group of friends started talking about how they would be sorted. "How do they sort us into houses?" on of the obviously muggle born witches asked. "Some sort of test, I think. My brothers said something about a troll." Ron announced loudly making many of the first years worry. "Ohh shut up Ron" Isabelle sneered "you just have to put on a hat." Ron looked at her in disgust, "as if a magical school would make us to something as trivial as that, I mean listen to yourselves" he never got to finish as someone screamed as ghosts floated in arguing about something. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed the first years mid rant. Harry stepped forward and said hello to the ghost "same argument as usual Nicholas" the ghost looked up surprised. "Parent told you about us?" "My uncle" Harry replied earning a rare smile from the Bloody Baron when he inclined his head towards him.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now form a line and follow me" she addressed the first years. Walking confidently Harry and Isabelle strode into the Great Hall side by side. "This is better that what mum said" Harry hissed to Isabelle softly. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The line of students came to a stop in front of the high table with the teachers behind them.

Harry pointed to Ron who looked gob smacked when the Sorting Hat was brought out with a stool. The six friends silently snickered. Isabelle looked at the ceiling to avoid looking at the peering faces. It was velvety black dotted with stars "bewitched to look of the sky" she murmured making a mental note to find that spell.

When arguing could be heard outside the doors and a round table appeared in the middle of the hall. The floor had spread without anyone noticing. There was a gasp as four ghosts streamed into the hall. They each took opposing spots seemingly oblivious to the stares. "Why hello" Dumbledore greeted the ghosts ending their bickering. Four pairs of eyes looked at the headmaster before looking at the first years. "Aren't you going to sort them?" the slightly plump lady asked pointedly looking towards Isabelle. "Yes we were about to" McGonagall's sharp voice cut off the headmaster "may I inquire to who you are?" The ghosts smiled and introduced themselves.

The plump lady introduced herself while smiling in the direction of the Hufflepuff's "Helga Hufflepuff." The badgers burst into applause. The other lady across from her was tall with cascading hair and he scowls from the Grey Lady were unmistakable as she introduced herself as "Rowena Ravenclaw" the applause from the Ravens stopped as the two Ravenclaw ghosts sent murderous glares to each other. By then the hall was sure who the other two were but amazingly waited for their introductions. A fit ghost with twinkly eyes announced himself as "Godric Gryffindor" earning boisterous applause from his house and glares from the Slytherins. Lastly the tall man with a dark aura and sharp eyes announced himself as "Salazar Slytherin" but all he got was polite pureblood applause from the Slytherins. "do books make me out as someone bad" he asked the frightened glances he received. A Ravenclaw explained how he had been portrayed. When he spoke again his voice was had a sad tone to it "in my time muggles were hunting witches and wizards, so naturally I didn't like them, I support the old ways but **I do not have anything against muggleborns and half bloods**, I just don't want us discovered. The hall was was silent before exploded with chatter.

Dumbledore sensing it wasn't going to be quiet sent sparks into the air with a crack. "I believe the first years need sorted" he motioned to the hat. Which on cue started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty._

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter had than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top it all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Godric's prided Brave will stay_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Helga's takes the just and loyal_

_Those who are patient and true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_Rowena's ready minds_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_Salazar's special few_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends_

_Lastly for those heirs waiting in the hall_

_You could fit anywhere at all_

_A new house Hogwarts says_

_So Hogwarts House is where you'll end_

_Use your daring nerve, just loyalty, wit and ready minds_

_To achieve your ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!" _

The hall burst into applause but Isabelle and Harry were whispering about the new house. The teachers were amazed that their was a new house but understood why the founders ghosts had appeared. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Abbot, Hannah" she called and a girl went over to the hat and pulled it on. "HUFFLEPUFF" This continued for a long time though not in alphabetical order. Finally the six friends and three others were left. "S. Isabelle" rung out across the hall and the founders smiled. Isabelle confidently walked up the hat. The last thing she saw was the anxious faces of the Students. No one had been put in the new house yet.

"_Hello Ms. Snape" _"Hello hat, I assume that I'm going to the Hogwarts Heir House" _"Correct dear child, is their anything you want to know" _"Not at the moment, but I do ask that you add the Weasley twins to this house along with any other heirs" _"I can do that, they will help you with you quest but do not let them get into to much trouble" _the hat warned before shouting "HOGWARTS HEIR" There was total silence and then the school burst into applause. Isabelle smiled as she made her way to the round table and sat in-between Salazar and Rowena.

"Potter, Harry" Harry made his way to the hat in the same manor of his sister. _"Hello Mr. Potter or should I say Snape." _"Hello hat, with my sister right" _"yes, I will ask you what I asked her, is their anything you want to know?" _"Umm is there a way to contact you?" _"Just accio me and I will appear in you hand if you are in Hogwarts" _"Thank you hat" Harry replied as "HOGWARTS HEIR" was shouted out. Isabelle applauded along with the rest of the school though theirs was quieter (all the houses wanted Harry). Harry sat across from his sister and smiled from his spot between Godric and Helga.

Soon all their friends were sorted into their house along with the other three first years Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones. Then to the amazement of the school the Hat called out the Weasley Twins and Cedric Diggory and told them to join the House of Heirs.

Soon the feast was over and the ghosts showed them to their common room. "Each of you pick a combination of spells and make a line." Salazar ordered "cast your spells at the lock and walk through the door." "Well that's a cool entrance, very different from Gryffindors" the Weasley twins said, Cedric was nodding his head in agreement for the Hufflepuff's.

Once everyone was in they once again made a line and picked their rooms password. "I will explain how this house is going to work tomorrow, I want everyone in the common room at 6:30" Rowena said before shooing them to their rooms, where they all promptly fell asleep.


	11. Staff Meeting

**Chapter 10. Staff Meeting**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

Albus sighed, Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor not some house that Hogwarts made up. How could he have gotten their, he's may be an heir but other heirs have been at the school before. He let his musings drop and looked towards the staff who looked shaken. "Albus did you know that this would happen" Minerva demanded, this had been most surprising and would make it harder for Harry to trust at least one teacher completely. The staff fell into silence when he shook his head. "I don't know how Hogwarts expects this to work, but keep an eye on hoe they do in class, this brings me to another problem when will they have class?" He asked.

Four ghosts appeared in the room suddenly. The teachers all smiled at them sans the headmaster who ignored them. "We will be making their schedules they will attend the classes you already have with people in their year. They will end up with all houses at some point. They will also be split so your classes aren't bigger than they should have been to answer your question about classes" Rowena said smiling. "We also want to talk with the house heads" Helga said sending glares at Salazar who scowled. The other teachers filed out of the room their questions answered. While the house heads brought their ghost to their offices.

They all talked for a long while and Salazar left scowling. "Sorry about him, he really hates how people see his house" Helga said to house heads before the three ghosts trailed out after him.

"Albus" Professor Sprout greeted the man as he walked back into the room. "Will Harry be safe in that house? I mean Salazar their and so are some death eater kids" the headmaster asked urgently. "Yes headmaster don't worry no one is trying to kill the boy-who-lived." Flitwick answered before the four heads turned and left parting to their respective parts of the castle.

Meanwhile the ghosts were trying to calm Salazar down. "Sal it will be ok, we can change what people think of your house, but right now we need to fix the wizarding world before it is destroyed" the Raven mistress explained before leaving the man to his thoughts.

Please Review this story I would greatly appreciate it. This is my first fanfiction or piece of writing in general so feedback will help enhance the story.


	12. Potions Master

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 11 The Potions Master**

The next morning hushed whispers and pointing followed Harry and his friends from the moment they left the dormitory. People were lining up outside the classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him. Wistful looks and angry glares headed towards Isabelle and Hermione who stood on either side of him. Many of the Slytherins were amazed that Draco wasn't using his father to gain 'control' of Harry and was pleasantly chatting with of all people Neville Longbottom making their formation a square. (Terry and Susan were with the Weasley twins)

"Don't you hate that everyone stares at you" Isabelle asked Harry in a loud voice that carried towards the admirers. "Yes it's quite annoying, I thought they would have better things to do" was replied just as loud. Many students shrunk back into the shadows sheepishly.

Happy that he already knew that their was a staircase with a vanishing step halfway and that some doors need to be tickled definitely helped the quartet get to class. "Ughh, what are we supposed to learn it that class" Draco complained was they left History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns a ghost that hadn't realized he had died and continued to teach the following day. He droned on and surprisingly Hermione had taken notes in class and even stayed awake. "I don't know" Isabelle said suppressing a yawn. "Hermione how do you stay awake?" she asked immediately regretting it as her bushy haired friend launched into a rant about how it was interesting.

Another one of their classes, charms, was taught by Professor Flitwick. A small wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. When he saw Harry he gave a squeak and toppled out of sight, amusing Draco to no end. Professor Sprout was Neville's favorite teacher, she was a dumpy little witch they worked with in the greenhouses, doing herbology. Professor McGonagall was again different. Isabelle had been right that she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever she gave the class a talking to the moment they sat down in class the first day. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." The first task was to change a match into a needle; by the end of the lesson only the heir house had completed the assignment. Neville needed a little help but soon got it.

The class everyone was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a joke. Majorly offending Godric his subject should have been the best he thought. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which the class sans the twins thought was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him. His turban he told them was a present from an African prince for ridding his grounds of a troublesome zombie. But the heirs didn't believe his story, for one when a Gryffindor named Seamus asked how Quirrell changed the subject to the weather. The class also noticed that a funny smell occurred near the turban.

The heirs silently laughed at the classes. They had been doing magic in their houses and it wasn't new. (Hermione at a young age learned to control hers) Draco particularly liked picking on Ron, how could a pureblood be at the level of a muggle-born. "Weasley you're a pureblood how is it that all of the muggle-borns are better than you" Draco taunted him in the hall. "At least my family doesn't break laws" was the retort before the red head lunged at him.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" a teacher barked before herding letting the class into the room. "Don't give Sev a reason to pick on you" Draco whispered to Harry. "I know he's gonna hate me cause of James" Harry sneered before turning toward the front.

Professor Snape started like Flitwick by taking roll, he paused at Harry' name. "Ah, yes," he said softly "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity" Ron and his friends Seamus and some one Isabelle didn't remember the name of were laughing silently at Harry's misfortune and her glare increased. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. The room was silent, he too had the art of keeping the class quiet. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind" Neville tensed at those words "ensnaring senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "

By the end his speech Neville looked terrified. The Professor had an intimidating presence that made many scared. Hermione and Blaise who were sitting next to Neville were trying to silently calm the boy down. "Potter!" Snape barked out suddenly "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" "Draught of Living Death…Sir" he added moments later. He had inherited his mother and fathers potions skills and was working on seventh year material. "Lets try again, Potter where would I find a bezoar" Hermione was restraining herself from the impulse to answer, "A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat Sir. " Harry stated clearly, "What's the difference Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" Snape tried once more. "Monkshood and wolfs-bane are the same plant also known by the name of aconite" Harry answered irritated. Snape then yelled at the class for not copying the answers down. "Professor, don't yell at us for your mistakes, you never told us to copy the answers, and I would prefer not to be yelled at for something I didn't know to do" Hermione said before waving her wand over her paper copying down the answers, as the class looked fearfully on, Snape was not one to take that well, and who knew the consequences. Snape looked at the young witch shocked, no student had ever dared to talk back to him. Snape still in shock told them to get started, making a simple potion to cure boils.

Things didn't get better for the Gryffindors the heirs noticed. But Snape didn't seem to have anything against their house, just Harry. He swept around the room nodding silently at the Slytherins, picking on Gryffindors. Harry looked up momentarily glancing at his house. All were doing fine, even Neville who seemed to be less afraid of the overgrown bat. "Harry, what are we going to do during these classes, I'm trying not to murder the bat. And its getting harder" Isabelle whispered hoping the said bat wouldn't see. Unfortunately the professor caught the end of the sentence "Ms. Isabelle no talking 5 points from Heirs" Snape barked. Whilst Isabelle's glare increased. Harry was surprised that nothing caught fire, that's what usually happened when his sister has murderous intent.

Harry then realized he thought to soon. Their potion, which had been perfect, caught fire. The fire danced across the surface completely ruining the potion. "You are incompetent 10 points from the heirs," Snape said almost gleefully, as the two siblings had boils appear all over their skin. "Granger why didn't you stop them, that's a point you lost for your house, take them to the hospital wing" He said turning towards the girl. Hermione complied with no complaints, wanting to make sure her friends were ok.

Please Review this story I would greatly appreciate it. This is my first fanfiction or piece of writing in general so feedback will help enhance the story.


	13. Midnight Duel

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to have Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Lucius, Tom, and Draco

**Chapter 12. The Midnight Duel**

Hedwig is now a raven. The more I thought about it I realized that Voldemort would probably only condone a creature that made him special, and more unique.

The twins (not the Weasley's) never knew that you could hate somebody so much, until they met Ron Weasley. Still they only had potions with the Gryffindors, so they didn't have to put of with Weasel much. That was the case but they all groaned seeing the announcement board. "Flying lessons, that's exactly what I want to do make a fool of myself in front of the weasel." Isabelle cried out. The other first years turned towards her, laughing at her theatrics.

"Oh Isabelle"

"Our dear friend"

"Ron, is

"Just a prat"

"You can do"

"So much better" The two former Gryffindors said sling their arms around her. Isabelle smiled. "Ok, I will take your word for it."

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately Harry felt she had a good reason, because Neville managed to have and extraordinary amounts of accidents with both feet on the ground. Hermione who had lived in the muggle world was almost just as worried about flying as Neville was. This was something that you couldn't learn form a book—not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored the table with flying tips she had gotten from a book from the library _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Neville was hanging on to every word. Isabelle let out a sigh of happiness when she saw the owls fly in. A large raven flew towards the young twins. The hall gasped simultaneously turning towards them, craning their necks to see the bird.

Harry held his arm out for the raven to land on. "Hi Hedwig"He said as he petted him. Grabbing the letter and handingHedwig some food. As the raven took off, Ron looked over, jealousy written across his face as he glared at the messy haired heir. "What does it say?" Isabelle asked lightly bouncing in her seat. Harry shook his head in amusement before handing the letter to Isabelle.

_Dear Harry, Isabelle_

_ Hello, it's your mum speaking. I am thrilled to hear that you are in the house of heirs. Tom is wondering why it hasn't shown up before. Anyways be careful, Dumbledore as old and senile as he seems he has a crafty mind. He will be watching Harry, trying to find the easiest way to manipulate him. _

_ Hello, now that my devil of a cousin (ow, hey you do have a temper…OW) I mean my dear cousin has let me write, I will once again warn you. Also watch Snape and tell me if he's bumbles (ow, what was that for…fine no killing Snape. I am not pouting!) man. Have fun, open the chamber but don't let Rose, the basilisk out. She will want to. Ok scratch what I just said. Your mother has forbidden you to open the chamber. _

_ Best of luck, _

_ Mother, Uncle Tom_

_P.S. This letter is charmed so that only the two of you can read it unless you give permission to another to read it. _

As the twins laughed over the letter, neither noticed Snape paling at the sight of the raven that glared at the potions master and the esteemed headmaster. "I wonder what's bothering Professor Snape?" Draco frowned. "What!" Isabelle cried, sneaking a glance at the snarky git. "Oh no" she moaned, "he must of recognized Hedwig, very few people have ravens." Which happened to be exactly correct. The pale Snape immediately told the headmaster, he only knew of one person with ravens, one person who the Potter brat shouldn't have had contact with"

"Hey does our house have a quidditch team?" the twins asked the ghosts, hoping to keep their beater positions. Their words snapped the occupants of the table attention to the ghosts. Anyone who noticed the smiles on the redheads suddenly became cautious of their surroundings. The three older boys stood up walked to their former houses captions resigning from the post with a wave. Whispers broke across the hall, why would they resign they mainly had first years.

Cedric walked the first years down to the quidditch pitch later that day. Giving encouragement to a few of them. "You guys will do fine, your all determined and smart," he said before making his way back to the castle. Hermione was clutching Blaise's arm much to his embarrassment. Draco snorted, but a dusting of pink passed his cheeks as Isabelle grabbed his.

The Slytherins were already at the pitch, and waved over the small house.

"The school brooms are horrible," moaned Harry, seeing the shape of them. He started walking around them, assessing the better ones from those to give to the lions. Soon he had lined them all up, the ones with an odd angle on one side, and the ones that were sleek and pretty on the other. "Perfect" he muttered, motioning the others to take a broom one their side.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived shortly after the lion, she had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on. Hurry up."

Harry looked at the broomstick he chose. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out. Even though a sleek one was usually better, this broom was well worn in and because more the twigs were haphazard it would fly straight.

"Stick your hand out over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. He shot an encouraging smile towards his sister, wondering if the brooms could sense fear; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that only too clearly said that he wanted to keep his feat on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows of correcting their grips. Harry and Draco were delighted when she told Weasel he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when U blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three –two—"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed of hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, coy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look at the ground before falling away, say him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and—

WHAM—a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his

The girls looked scared as they heard her mutter broken wrist. "Come on, boy—its all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leaved those brooms alone where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch." Come on, dear"

Neville, his face tear-streaked clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

Isabelle made to pick up a small present that had fallen from Neville pocket, but Ronald Weasley, nabbed it first.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he laughed, but none of the Gryffindors joined in much to his disappointment. He was better than any muggleborn for the savior.

"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Harry, seeing his sister's eyes flashing. As did the Slytherins, who silently laughed at him, they were smart enough not to anger Potters friend.

"Ooh, sticking up Longbottom?" said Lavender Brown, a small blond Gryffindor "Never thought the savior" she sneered "would like fat little crybabies, Potter"

"Give it here" said Harry quietly, as everyone stared.

Weasel smiled nastily

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about—up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Isabelle yelled, but Weasley had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom. Flying up level with the red head. He heard gasps from girls back on the ground and a scream of support from his sister. He turned

his broomstick sharply to face Weasley in midair. Weasley looed stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Weasley, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry inwardly smirked; silly lion wouldn't ever be able to take him. Shooting forward like a javelin, Weasley only just got out of the way. Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady; a few people below were clapping.

"No one to save you Weasel" Harry sneered.

The hotheaded redhead seemed to agree. Catch it if you can!" he screamed before, breaking out in peals of laughter.

Harry's blood boiled, and he saw in slow motion, the present rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward, pointed his broom handle down—next he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball, wind whistled in his ears, some people on the ground gasped, but the House of Heirs just smirked. Harry reached his hand out, a foot from the ground, caught it, and pulled up on his broom, before landing gracefully.

'HARRY POTTER"

People visible deflated, from seeing the amazing dive. Madam Hooch was running toward them.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—"

Madam Hooch was almost speechless with shock, and her eyes flashed furiously, "—how dare you—you might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor"

"Be quiet, Miss Isabelle—"

"But Weasley—"

"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Madam Hooch's wake as she strode towards the castle. He wondered what was happening, you couldn't get expelled for something like this. She stopped outside a classroom and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Diggory for a moment?"

Cedric came out looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Madam Hooch, and they marched up the corridor, Cedric looking curiously at Harry.

"In here"

Madam Hooch pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Madam Hooch slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Cedric, I found your new team a seeker"

Diggory's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely" said Madam Hooch crisply "the boy's a natural, I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick Potter?"

He thought quickly they weren't supposed to know he had left the Dursleys he nodded silently.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive," Madam Hooch told Diggory. "Didn't even scratch himself"

Diggory now looked as though all his dreams had come true

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Diggory is now captain of the Heirs team," Madam Hooch explained.

"He has just the build for a Seeker, too," said Cedric, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "I'd say you need a decent broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand or Cleansweep Seven"

"Because your house is mainly first years, Dumbledore has bent the first year rule, I would try the others, in your house for tryouts" said Madam Hooch before smiling at Harry

"Normally I would punish you, but if you work hard on your team I may forget about it. Your father would have been proud, he was an excellent player himself"

"You're joking"

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Draco what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Madam Hooch. "Cedric may ask you and Blaise to be chasers," said Harry excitedly. Isabelle moaned before putting her head in her hands, her boys were going to get hurt. Hermione looked the same, while the other first years were amazed.

Susan Bones had just finished telling them the current news of the Ministry when three people far unpleasant showed up. Ron flanked by Thomas and Finnegan

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting back on the train to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that your back on the ground and you have your little friends back with you" said Harry coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Weasley. "Tonight, if you want. Wizards duel. Wand's only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose"

"Of course he has," said Isabelle fed up with the kid. "I'm his second who's yours?"

Weasley looked at Thomas and Finnegan, sizing them up.

"Thomas," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When the Gryffindors had left, Isabelle and Harry looked at each other.

"Are we allowed to curse him?" whined Isabelle

"No, not really" said Harry as their house ghosts floated over.

"Not allowed to do what" asked Salazar

"Curse Weasley" said the twins (the Potter ones)

The two female ghosts looked at the students with frowns on their faces. Students shouldn't be cursing each other, firstly it was against the rules, and secondly nothing good would come from it. They seemed to become more transparent for a moment, as if sighing. They would let the kids do what they wanted, bet they deserved punishment if they were caught.

"Hey, any of you want to see our duel, its not like he knows any spells anyways," said Harry laughing.

"Sure" was the reply

It was the perfect end to the day, Harry thought as the sat in the common room listening to the chatter of his friends. The girls doing homework, Blaise and Draco talking about Quidditch with the other twins and Cedric, Isabelle was curled up at his feet reading her potions book (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing)

"Half-past eleven, we best go," said Isabelle stretching as she stood. The small crowd broke off in groups, Susan, Terry and Su and Cedric had decided to stay behind, opting for sleep. First the Weasley twins and Cedric left, then Blaise left with Draco and Hermione, and lastly the two raven-haired children left. The two talked as they walked through the castle. "I hope Uncle Tom doesn't find out" said Isabelle as they reached the door "he wouldn't be too happy if we were found out." Harry laughed darkly before opening the door. Inside he could see his friends hiding in the shadows and the Gryffindor standing in the middle seemingly clueless/

"I bet the stupid heir won't even show up, its not like he's here"

"Really, then" he muttered before silently waving his wand.

Ron whirled around hearing the mutter before diving to the ground. A red light flashed above his head.

"Poor little Ronnie can't even block spells" Harry taunted a small smile playing at his lips. Ron growled before launching himself at the smaller boy. Harry stepped out of the way with grace "Ickle Ronnikins can't even duel" Harry shook his head sadly "well goodbye then". Harry summoned Ronald's wand and started making his way from the room.

"Don't let them get away" screamed Ron, frantically waving at his comrades. But it was too late the two raven-haired heirs had escaped with Ron's wand.

"That was amazing" Isabelle giggled before settling herself on the floor. "So now what?"

"What's that noise?" it sounds like Mrs. Norris. The two crept up the corridor. But it was only Neville, who had forgotten his password to the common room. "Its ok Nev, we'll get you in then you can make a new password" Isabelle comforted the distraught boy. The trio started to make their way down to the common room when they heard:

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at he other two to follow him a quickly as possible; they scurried silently, away from Filches voice. Neville robes had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the hall.

"They're here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified; they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a broken squeak and started to run—he tripped, grabbed Isabelle by the waist and the two toppled in a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking to see if Filch was following or not. Harry ran through the castle, going the one place Filch wouldn't look, they ended near the charms corridor, miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the wall. Neville was doubled over wheezing and spluttering.

"How are you not tired?" said Neville as he got his voice back. Isabelle only smiled in response; she was standing in the hallway tapping her foot impatiently.

"We need to get back to the common room." She said. "We are too close to Gryffindor territory, and I would prefer if they didn't see us.

The trio hadn't taken twelve steps when Peeves burst out of a classroom. He gave a squeal of delight.

"Hello Peeves"

Peeves cackled.

"Wander around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"No we won't" said Isabelle rather boldly,

"I should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saint like voice. "It's for your own good you know."

"But were causing mayhem, or at least trying to," said Harry, eyes sparkling. "Would you like to help us?" Peeves looked delighted at the prospect, and Harry handed over jars of ink.

"What is ink going to do?" Peeves asked skeptically.

"It's going to disappear, swap it with some teachers ink" Peeves cackled before swooping out. "That was close," said Harry before walking over to the third floor corridor. Before he could open it, Draco and Blaise ran around the corner. "Hi guys," he said.

"Filch is coming hurry!" Draco said frantically.

"ALOHOMORA" said Isabelle before herding the boys in. They could hear Filch reach the corridor, yelling at Peeves.

"Which way did they go Peeves" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me Peeves,_ now where did they go._

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves.

'All right—please"

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" and they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked" Harry whispered. Before turning away from the door.

Isabelle, being smarter had turned away from the door as they walked in. She couldn't believe Dumbledore would do something that stupid. A Cerberus sat in the room and there was no mistaking the growls coming from all three heads. She saw the dog and was staring at the floor; she sent a mild stinging hex at its paws, whispering to the boys to get reading to run. The dog howled in pain lifting its paws up. It then turned in anger towards the children. Harry saw what Isabelle was doing and conjured a flute and started to play as Isabelle threw more stinging hexes at the beast.

The other first years looked on in awe as the two worked as a team seamlessly. Isabelle driving the dog back as Harry made it fall asleep. The dog had scooted into a corner, unable to feel the need to hurt the one hurting it. Isabelle gasped as she opened a trap door, the dog asleep in the corner. Lighting up the drop down she could see a plant wriggling away from the light. She closed the door before motioning to them that it was time to go. Harry stopped playing the dog started waking up, and the group ran out.

Sprinting back to the common room they collapsed on the couches there. "Neville what plant doesn't like light?" asked Isabelle, if there was one thing she hated, it was working with plants. Neville laughed at the look of disgust on her face before thinking about it.

"Devil's snare"

The room shuddered, but decided it was easy to kill and went off to sleep.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND STORY AND IT WOULD HELP…A LOT.


	14. Halloween

**Chapter 13. Halloween **

Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that saw that the twins were still at Hogwarts the next day. It had been him who had tipped Filch off, how were they not caught.

Harry pointed out Ron's grumpy expression to Isabelle and the two broke into fits of laughter. Indeed, by the next morning their curiosity had been piqued and they thought the previous night's escapade was excellent and were quite ready to have another one.

"I wonder if the object that had been taken from Gringotts, before the break-in, is hiding in that corridor." Said Isabelle.

"Probably, but were are no closer to figuring out what that object is. Its either really valuable or really dangerous." Said Harry

"Or both," said Isabelle

But that being all they knew about the mysterious object. Neither Neville nor Blaise showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.

The table grew quiet as Professor McGonagall drew near.

"I have heard that you have Mr. Weasley's wand, is this so?"

Harry looked panicked before sighing and handing over the stick. McGonagall's lips pursed.

"Detention for the next week Mr. Potter, 8 o'clock sharp"

She turned and walked away, it seemed as if he was going to be as much trouble as James.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to the twins and Draco,

"You shouldn't have stolen Ronald's wand and expected him not to tell" she said before stalking off.

The reprimand was forgotten as five small boxes were delivered to the table by each persons' owl.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Cedric Diggory will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_(The broom needs enlarged)_

Smiles were seen around the table as the three new chasers along with Harry read the notes. The new team members rushed from the table towards the common room to open the parcels.

"Wow" Su Li said as her broom enlarged. Sleek and shiny with a mahogany handle it had a long tail or neat, straight twigs, and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

As the day wore on, the new team couldn't help but dream about their new brooms. Not paying attention in class, as they looked out the window. Finally seven o'clock came and the group made their way to the pitch. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden hoops. The group to eager to wait for Cedric, mounted their brooms, and shot off into the air.

What a feeling—Harry swooped in and out of the goal posts speeding around the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turning wherever he wanted at the slightest touch.

"Team, come down!"

Cedric had arrived with the Weasley Twins. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. The group touched down around Cedric.

"Very nice" he said "I see why Hooch wanted you on the team"

His eyes scanned over each player, making Harry fidget.

"We will have practice at least three times a week" Cedric said stressing the at least. "now let's see how you can play, the chasers need to score on me, Fred will hit the buldger at you guys, while George will protect you." He then turned towards Harry. "And you will try to catch the snitch, it is charmed to stay on half the field as that is our boundaries right now, got it" They all nodded, and took off.

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy with Quidditch practice on top of all his homework (not that any of it was new), but Harry couldn't believe he had been at Hogwarts for two months. The castle was starting to become a second home. He was seeing why Uncle Tom had loved the place so much, especially after his previous living conditions.

On Halloween the house of heirs awoke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the halls. Even better, Professor Flitwick had announced in Charms that they would do start making objects fly. Not something new to Harry, but was sure to have interesting results. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs. Isabelle made a face as Ron made his way over reluctantly. Harry smirked in her direction before moving towards Parvati Patil, his Gryffindor partner.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too— never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest

Harry laughed lightly "That story just to scare you, that didn't happen."

Parvati glanced at him. "And how do you know that?"

"I was bored yesterday and tried it." She laughed before concentrating on the spell again. Harry murmured the spell smiling as his feather rose steadily into the air.

Over at the next table it seemed Weasel wasn't having much luck.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong" Harry heard Isabelle snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." He chuckled Weasel would never get it.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Isabelle's feather floated up to meet Harry's in the air and she smirked.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping, as he noticed their feathers. "Everyone see here Ms. Isabelle and Mr. Potter have done it"

The Gryffindor's were in a bad mood by the end of class, the House of Heirs chuckling didn't help them one bit.

"It's no wonder no one can stand them" Harry heard as he left class. "They think they're better than everyone"

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face— she was crying.

He ran over where their house was grouped. "Can someone go check on Hermione, she hurried by in tears." The students frowned, hurting of their house wasn't acceptable. Susan nodded to Harry before dashing off in search for the girl.

All afternoon the group of friends looked worried. Hermione didn't show up in any of their classes. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry and Draco ran into Fred and George.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Harry asked. The shook their heads.

"But we can find her"

Harry nodded to them and they changed course heading to the common room. Harry and Draco waited as the redheads dashed up the stairs into a room. They came back with a bit of parchment. Harry squinted his eyes. That looked like something his mum had told him about. Grabbing the parchment from the twins he placed his wand in the middle of it. The twins looked on amazed as without him speaking the words ( I solemnly swear I'm up to no good) the map appeared. Harry smirked.

"Find Hermione Granger" he said wand still pointed at the parchment. "Draco go tell Susan she's in the girls bathroom on the third floor" Draco nodded before dashing from the room.

"Well Fred," said Fred, "It looks like Potter knows something we don't" Harry gulped as the twins pointed their wands at him.

"What do you want to know guys" he said, it was the only way he wouldn't get pranked. " The map?" They nodded. "My father and his friends made this map. James is Prongs, Remus Lupin is Moony, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, and Sirius Black is Padfoot. An aqaintance told me about the map and its special features, though I can't tell you who though." Harry added seeing George open his mouth to speak. "Anyways let's get to the feast."

They made their way back to the great hall and Harry sat next to Hermione. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, he studied her face before nodding and started to fill his plate up.

Just as he started to eat. Professor Quirrell ran into the hall. "Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know" he managed to make out before fainting. The house of heirs stood up before filing out towards their common room before Dumbledore could react.

Once safely inside Isabelle called "Cacus and Iuvo" (meaning servant and help) suddenly two house-elf's stood in front of her. She smiled at them "please bring us dinner."

They nodded happily "anything for Miss Isabelle" and then they were gone leaving a small feast on the table. Fred and George looked on a house-elf would have made their lives a lot easier. The house finished their feast happily inside their dorm, before saying goodnight and heading off to bed. Happily unaware of the Troll being subdued in the bathroom, and the parent complaints filed against the Headmaster. You can't expect parents to be happy that you sent people to their dorms when a troll is near one of them can you?

Thank You Thank You Thank You

If you made it this far. I'm not a great writer and I appreciate the support.

Please leave a review.


	15. AN Happy New Years

I'm sorry this is not an update but I want to say thanks to those that read this story and that have stuck with it though I am horrible at posting regularly. I will be posting soon as I'm almost done with the next chapter but life keeps getting in the way. Tenth grade has a lot more homework and expectations compared to ninth…I wasn't prepared for that at all. Also skating has taken over my life because I really want to land my double axel . So thanks to those who have reviewed or follow or even had made this a favorite and I wish you all a Happy New Year!


	16. Bearing Bad News

Sorry I know that author's notes are deplorable despite their usefulness. I come bearing important news however not friendly news. I have not touched this story in while and looking over it I have come to the realization that there is no plot, nor reason to any chapter. Perhaps in the future I will continue this story, but it is unlikely and I encourage someone to adopt it. If you so choose to do so all I ask is that you let me know. So I am sorry but this story is unlikely to be continued by me.

_To the following: _

_Thank You so much for taking the time to read my work and review I really appreciate it._

_Sorcha_

_Cassia4u_

_chipmunk1964_

_uvustu_

_Thoughtful Zombie (Thanks for such nice comments)_


End file.
